prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC04
is the 4th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 393rd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episode shows Midorikawa Nao gaining her Cure status as Cure March. Synopsis Hoshizora Miyuki helps Candy make her ears look like rabbit ears, but Miyuki soon realized that she was running late again. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni gets himself a new cloth, however, he was vaguely ready to attack the Pretty Cure. At school, Kise Yayoi creates herself a lunchbox that looks like Candy. Two girls then interrupt Miyuki, Yayoi, and Akane saying that the three girls would have to move over but Midorikawa Nao came by and explained that the courtyard was for everyone. Seeing this, President Irie comes by and agrees with Nao saying that the spot belongs to everybody. The two girls then apologise to Miyuki and the others and walk off with the President. Aoki Reika was shown to have seen the situation. When Nao starts her soccer practice, the girls see her running rapidly to score a goal. While the girls cheered for her; Miyuki wanted Nao to become the fourth Pretty Cure, but as she was about to go talk to Nao, a horde of girls gathered around her. Which meant that Miyuki was not able to talk to her as Nao had already left. The next day, since Miyuki still wanted to talk Nao, she left her house to find her, but she became lost since she does not know where Nao lives. Soon she starts panicking. Suddenly Nao appears and sees this and asks if she was Miyuki. Nao then invites Miyuki to have lunch at her place. Next, Miyuki meets Nao's six siblings: Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta, and Kouta. While Nao prepares dinner, the siblings wanted to play with Miyuki. The siblings chased Miyuki before the toddler Kouta spotted Candy and tried to play with her, thinking that she was a plush toy. The siblings almost threatened Candy, accidentally tossing her outside, and making her dizzy. An hour later, Miyuki and Nao watched the children play soccer by themselves when Akane and Yayoi, who was holding Candy, came by because Miyuki had called them. The siblings challenged Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi to a soccer match by using their bonds, but Akaoni interrupted to use the Bad Energy to weaken Nao and the siblings. Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi transformed into their Smile Pretty Cures. Cure Happy uses her Happy Shower to dodge Akanbe's attacks, but was captured by the Akanbe's net. Then, Akanbe defeated Cure Sunny and Cure Peace. Nao tries to protect the siblings. Nao who is now Cure March, goes after the Akanbe, but she slightly runs too fast, making her crash into the pole. She almost defeated Akanbe, but uses her March Shoot to purify it. The team receive a butterfly Cure Decor, and Nao's siblings are free at last. Nao joins the Pretty Cure at the end of the episode. Trivia *The girls are shown in their casual clothes for the first time. *Nao's family is revealed to consist of 6 siblings including herself, making her the first Smile! Cure whose family members are shown. The siblings are introduced as Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta and Kouta. *Nao and her siblings mistake Candy for a raccoon plushie. *Altough Reika made a appearance in this episode, her voice actress did not recieve any lines. This by far is the only episode where Reika doesn't speak. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Council President Irie *Midorikawa Siblings Major Events *Midorikawa Nao becomes Cure March for the first time. *Cure March uses March Shoot for the first time. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!